


I Think he Took my Soul

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Witch Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: I blame Liz and her talk about witches, vampires, and Akeshu.The title is from Closer by Kings of Leon.





	I Think he Took my Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nmaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmaliz/gifts).



> I blame Liz and her talk about witches, vampires, and Akeshu.
> 
> The title is from Closer by Kings of Leon.

Goro nuzzles Akira’s neck, biting down gently and sucking at the wound, causing the other boy to moan. After he takes his fill, leaving Akira flushed and hard, Goro steps back licking his lips. “I can taste the magic in your blood, How did I get so lucky to find a witch who’d consent to feed me?”

“Haa…” Akira pants before scraping his wits together. “We both get what we want, you get blood and I get you.” Akira leans against one of the booths in Leblanc thankful that he was able to convince Morgana to go stay with Futaba and that she wouldn’t keep an eye on the cafe tonight. He had to entice -read, bribe- her into it by offering to take her to a Featherman convention. “Shall we take this upstairs?”

Goro smiles, letting his fangs show slightly. “Of course, would you like me to carry you?”

Akira stands shakily and takes a step past the booth only to fall into his - boyfriends? No, too familiar and yet…- arms. Goro lifts him up into a bridal carry and takes him upstairs, looking around the attic in disdain. “Do you really live here? I’ve seen better apartments.” Goro moves toward the bed without waiting for Akira’s response, setting Akira down before stripping and setting his clothes off to the side neatly before turning to face Akira who looks up at him hungrily.

“Are you sure you want this? There’s no turning back,” Goro warns his doner.

Akira glares up at Goro. “Yes, damn it! I knew it was a possibility once I started offering myself.”

“Good, I’m going to want you as comfortable as possible for this and you won’t need those after I’m done,” Goro smirks and runs his sharp nails down Akira’s body, leaving his clothes torn in two and the button of his jeans popped off before he tugs at Akira’s socks throwing them across the room. Goro lifts Akira up and tosses the rags aside before setting him back down and covers Akira with his own body.

Goro lowers his mouth to Akira’s neck and delivers cold kisses down it, causing Akira to shiver, as Goro reaches the base of Akira’s neck he pulls back and looks into Akira’s eyes one more time seeing the resolution there. Quick as a snake, Goro sinks his fangs into the junction between Akira’s neck and collarbone taking his fill, unlike the other times he’s fed from Akira.

Goro hears Akira’s heart slow and knows he doesn’t have long, he bites on his lip hard enough to draw blood and pulls the dying boy into a kiss, letting his blood drip into Akira’s mouth and massages Akira’s throat to make sure it goes down. As the light fades from Akira’s eyes, Goro waits, knowing it won’t be long.

Akira’s eyes regain their brightness, shining even brighter than before as he silently screams. He begins to thrash only to be held by Goro as the changes begin en mass. Goro watches as Akira’s already pale skin lightens a shade, his hair gains luster and finally, his canines lengthen.

Goro quickly dresses, covering Akira with the blanket knowing that he can’t cover the window and leaving a newborn to face the sun without feeding is a bad idea, he remembers trying that himself and only made his thirst worse. Goro searches Akira’s destroyed clothes and finds the spare key to Leblanc, he pockets it and heads out to look for someone who won’t be missed for Akira’s first meal.


End file.
